Aftershock: RWBY BLAC Volume Three
by CyrusBlack1
Summary: Peace is shattered and war draws ever closer in the World of Remnant. With the help of their friends, Bianca, Lucas, Alyssa, and Cyrus must rebuild their broken bodies and team if they are to weather the coming storm. Meanwhile, Rouge makes her power play, putting pressure on Oscar Pine to do whatever it takes to prevent the outbreak of a Second Great War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Return

Vale's docks were awash with people as they watched the airship land and the police struggled to keep them back. The crowd was more like a horde, hundreds of people gathered, all of them, family and friends of those on board the airship. It had been mere hours since the attack on Mistral and not much information had yet left the kingdom, save for the CCT news broadcasts that were present during the battle. All those in the crowd needed to know if their loved ones had made it out of Mistral alive.

The airship landed and immediately an Atlesian medic rushed out and waved for the EMTs, "we need two stretchers!"

Two pairs of EMTs then rushed up to and then inside the airship. The two soon emerged, one pair carrying Apollo Stone, the other an unconscious Cyrus Grey. After they exited the craft, the rest of the students and their professor piled as several people in the crowd pushed past the officers forming the perimeter.

"My baby!" An older and somewhat heavyset woman cried out as she rushed towards the EMTs carrying Apollo.

The wounded boy sighed and smiled, "hey ma, it's nice to see you."

The woman gripped Apollo in a tight hug. "I was so worried… What happened to your leg!?"

"It'll be fine, it's just a broken femur and fibula," Apollo said. "The medics reset them already. They said with the help of my aura it should be fully healed within a month, two at the most."

Apollo's mother was on the verge of tears as she tightened her embrace, "at least you're safe now."

Bianca looked on as the woman embraced her son. She would be happy for him and feel proud of herself, but what happened to Cyrus was lingering on her mind. She failed to save him and he's only still alive thanks to Team AYST showing up when they did. She wanted to cry, but in her mind, she felt she had no right to.

From Apollo, she looked to Cyrus as the EMTs loaded him into the back of an ambulance, Lucas was following close behind. He had begun to climb into the vehicle with them when Alyssa grabbed him by the arm so she could speak to him, but Bianca couldn't make out what she said because of all the noise and commotion around them. He yanked himself from her grip. The blonde faunus could do little other than watch as her partner climbed in and the EMTs shut the doors.

Alyssa turned towards her cousin. The blonde faunus just frowned and shook her head. Her partner wouldn't hear her out and he wanted nothing to do with either her or Bianca. Bianca especially.

Bianca's shoulders slouched as her head dipped low. She could feel the onset of tears and began to sniffle. Just then, she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Bianca!" The voice was filled with relief.

Bianca turned and before she knew it, her mom Weiss had wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. One that could rival her Aunt Yang's bear hugs. Then, Yang, Blake, and Cerin came running past the two of them and up to Alyssa.

"Mom?" Bianca asked rhetorically.

"Thank god, you're alive," Weiss seemed on the verge of tears. "I was so worried about you. Why didn't you answer your scroll?"

Bianca held back her tears the best she could, "I guess I lost it in the fighting."

Weiss placed her hand on the back of her daughter's head and pulled her closer. She choked up, "you're such a dolt. Just like your mother."

Bianca froze up at the mention of Ruby. Shame, sadness, and regret filled her body. She felt responsible now, for not only what happened to her mother, but also not being able to save her partner. She buried her face into Weiss's shoulder and began to sob. Her mother's hug tightened.

Nearby Bianca and Weiss, Alyssa was swarmed by her parents and brother. Blake and Yang hugged her tight and didn't wish to let go at all. They'd gone through the same thing almost twenty-five years earlier and knew how traumatic it must be for their daughter. Alyssa reciprocated their embrace, but what really caught her attention was her brother. Cerin rarely cried, yet he was currently leaving large stains on his sister's jacket with his bawling.

Blake pulled away, her cat-ears were drooping, and some tears fell from her eyes, "we were so worried about you."

Yang gave a nonchalant wave with her robotic arm, "I knew she'd be fine."

Blake shot her wife a disgruntled look, "don't lie, you were just as distraught as I was." She looked back to her daughter, "you should've seen her pacing."

Cerin spoke, but his speech was muffled as his face was still buried in his sister's side.

"What was that bro?" Alyssa asked.

"I…" He choked up, "I'm sorry," he continued to sob.

Alyssa put a hand on his head, "what are you apologizing for?"

"I'm just sorry for every time I've messed with you," he sobbed. "I'm sorry for putting flour in your hairdryer, shooting you with rubber bands, putting ink in your toothpaste…" He choked up again, "I was just so afraid, afraid that I'd lose my big sis. I know I've gotten on your nerves a lot, but I still love you."

Alyssa's stark white eyes teared up when she heard her brother's words. She pulled him tighter, "don't worry. I'm not going anywhere little bro. I promise, you'll never lose me."

Everyone had been shaken by the attack on Mistral. Those who didn't have the privilege of reuniting with loved ones upon the return to Vale were on their scrolls trying to contact them. Those from Mistral or who knew people visiting for the festival looked especially worried as they frantically tried to find out if their friends and families had survived the attack. Some bore relieved smiles, while still others sobbed. However, there was a larger problem at hand. Remnant was on the brink of war.

Weiss and Bianca had left the airship docks soon after they were reunited. The older of the two women drove them along one of Vale's freeways, it was an elevated road so the two of them could see out over most of the city. Something quickly caught Bianca's eye.

A large crowd of people was surrounding the Vale Council Building. It was built in the neoclassical style. Stark marble pillars lined the entrance way and were flanked on either side by the building's wings. Atop the four-story structure was a tall and magnificent dome, topped by a flagpole bearing the flag of the kingdom. Between the crowd and the building were at least a company's worth of riot police and a few huntsmen. One of which wore brown and boasted a pair of bunny ears atop her head.

"Is that, a protest?" Bianca inquired.

Weiss glanced towards where her daughter was looking, "more like a riot. People started taking to the streets and speaking out against the council as soon as the news of the attack hit… To think Vale could be so underhanded."

Bianca's initial thoughts on the situation were the same. However, she couldn't help but believe something was up. It's not that she couldn't believe Vale would attack Mistral, it was that in her mind, there was no reason to. For over a hundred years the four kingdoms have been at peace, only coming close to all out war after the attack on Beacon nearly twenty-four years ago. An event her mothers knew all too well.

Something about the attack was fishy in Bianca's mind. As she pondered it, she kept thinking back to that woman, the one who… She began to tear up at the memory so fresh in her mind. Of not being able to save her partner.

Weiss noticed her daughter's sobbing. She placed her hand on her shoulder in a consoling manner, "I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing you did when I was your age. I'd hoped you wouldn't have to go through a traumatic experience like this."

"That's not it," Bianca mumbled.

"Well then what is it?" Weiss inquired, "you know you can tell me anything."

"I wasn't strong enough," Bianca said softly. "Mom sacrificed herself to save me and I couldn't do the same for my partner, and he lost his arm because of it. I'm not just a failure as a huntress, I'm a failure as a person."

The car began to slow and pulled off to the side of the highway. As it came to a stop, Bianca heard her mother's seatbelt unbuckle and then felt her arms wrap around her in a motherly embrace.

"You're not a failure," she stated in a comforting tone. "You're still a child and your career as a huntress is only just beginning." Weiss pulled away from Bianca and looked her in the eyes, "this line of work isn't easy, nor is it all sunshine and rainbows. I've lost friends over the years, two at the Battle of Beacon and even more in the journey that followed. I still mourn them. But we can't let it get to us, yes, what happened to your partner is unfortunate, all we can do is keep moving forward in situations like this." Weiss started the car and pulled back onto the highway.

"What about mom? Was what happened to her not unfortunate?" Bianca inquired passive-aggressively. "After all, we don't know if she's ever going to wake up."

Weiss sighed, "I've been meaning to tell you something about that."

Bianca looked at her mother. She said nothing, but her expression gave the impression she wanted to know what Weiss was going to say.

"Ruby woke up."

A while later at the hospital Ruby was staying at, Bianca raced through it, dodging past all matter of persons and medical equipment in the hallways. She burst through a door to see her mother sitting up, her back supported by the raised-up bed. The candy cane haired girl couldn't believe what she saw.

Ruby was speaking to the doctor and nurse; her expression was upbeat. When the three of them looked to Bianca as she entered. Ruby's face lit up with a smile, happy to see her daughter.

Tears flooded down Bianca's cheeks as she ran up to her mother and gripped her in a tight hug. Ruby was taken a bit by surprise at first, but soon returned her daughter's hug with one of her own.

The doctor and nurse looked to one another for a moment and then to Ruby. "We'll give you two a minute," the doctor said.

As the two of them exited the room, they passed by Weiss and exchanged a cordiale smile with her. The white-haired woman then walked up to the bed where her daughter and wife were. She sat on the edge. No words were said as she placed a hand on Bianca's back as the younger girl sobbed into Ruby's shoulder.

Hours had past since the airship returned the students to Vale. Alyssa was in her room. The walls were bare as she had no need of fancy decorations. In one corner of the room sat a desk with a braille typewriter atop it, and next to it was her tall dresser. Above her bed, at the opposite side of the room was a single shelf with a radio on one end, and several books written in braille along the remainder of the length. A single large window overlooking her home's backyard was situated along the wall perpendicular to her bed, desk, and dresser, and parallel with the doorway.

She sat on her bed in silence. Her tailcoat, shot gauntlets, and shot boots strewn haphazardly across the floor. The expression on her face was one of sadness and despair as she remembered what her partner said to her when they returned to Vale. And, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it;

"_You two better stay away from me and my brother, I never want to see you or that bitch cousin of yours again! If I do, I'll kill you both myself."_

Lucas's words stabbed her. They pierced like daggers through her mind, body, and soul. The person she'd confided in during a moment of weakness. The man whom she thought of as though he were her own brother, hated her.

She couldn't bear the thought. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face into her knees. The small droplets falling from her eyes soon became a flood and her sniffling became undoubtably audible. She wished she had Roy here to comfort her, but she knew he and his sister had their own problems to deal with. Neither of the Stallion siblings knew if their father had survived the attack on Mistral, especially since he was in the lower district of the city when it was nearly overrun with Grimm.

As she sobbed there was a gentle knock at her door. "Sis?" Her younger brother called out quietly.

Alyssa sniffled, "I'm fine Cerin. Just, leave me be for a bit please."

There was no reply as Alyssa buried her face back into her knees. Her sobbing had softened a bit, but the pain she felt was still immense. She really felt there was nothing she could do to remedy the situation. Lucas didn't want to talk to her and if she'd seek him out, knowing his background, he'd probably keep his word to kill her on sight. Even after everything they'd been through.

Oddly enough though, she understood Lucas in his sorrow-fueled rage. She can't say she'd lash out in quite the same way, but she did know that of anything happened to anyone close to her, especially her own brother, she'd snap. Thinking more about it though, she knew that their situations were vastly different. She had a loving family complete with supportive parents and a kind, even if a bit annoying, younger brother. On top of all that, she had her three aunts, Uncle Whitley, grandparents; Ghira and Kali, and a cousin who doubled as a best friend. All Lucas had was his brother, and maybe you could throw Sonny in there too. His family was all dead. A mother, step-mother, and infant half-sister all murdered by a despicable father. And, that very same father murdered in revenge by the hands of his own son, Lucas's twin, Cyrus.

Both brothers were broken and all they really had was each other. It was no wonder Lucas acted the way he did when faced with the prospect of losing the one person whom he could truly bond with. The one person who really knew what his struggles were like.

Alyssa fell to her side and pressed her face into her pillow. She continued to quietly sob into it until she fell asleep.

Cyrus had been rushed to the hospital by the EMTs, Lucas was with him the whole way. Thanks to the swift action of Roy cauterizing Cyrus's wound he hadn't bled out. And, later the medics at the docks had stabilized his condition. Lucas was still concerned though, even as several nurses and a doctor began tending to him as he was wheeled through the hospital halls on a gurney.

His mind raced. What if Cyrus's condition worsened? What if his wounds were too great to heal? A million thoughts like this raced through Lucas's mind, thoughts and outcomes he couldn't bear. If he lost his brother, he didn't know what he'd do. Cyrus was the last bit of family he had, and he couldn't handle being alone in life. Lucas still had his weapons on him from the battle at Mistral, when the nurses and doctors pushed him away from the gurney. And a thought, a contemplation took over his thoughts as he looked down at the sword and knife on his belt. He wouldn't live this tormented life alone.

Hours had passed since Lucas was separated from his brother by the doctor and nurses and now, he waited anxiously in the hallway outside an operating room. He had begun to fall asleep; the fatigue of combat and the stress of worry were weighting heavy upon him. He began to dose off but jumped when the door next to him opened. Lucas stood to face the doctor. He was young, maybe ten years older than Lucas at the most.

"I-is my brother going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

The doctor nodded, "your brother will live. The Atlesian medics did a good job stabilizing his condition, without them, he wouldn't have survived the return trip from Haven."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. A weight was lifted off his shoulders, but near immediately a new one was placed on it. He had no intention of returning to Beacon, especially if he had to look at Bianca and Alyssa every day. He sneered at the thought. With one arm, Cyrus couldn't work. How was he going to make enough money for the two of them to live? They couldn't just leech off Sonny, he wouldn't want to anyway. Even though he knew the man would literally bend over backwards for the two of them.

"So, what can we do now?" Lucas asked.

"Well," the doctor looked down to the notes on his large tablet-like scroll, "there was no nerve damage. A miracle really. So, in theory we could attach a prosthetic arm to your brother's shoulder, and with a slight adjustment period, it'd be like he never lost his arm in the first place."

Lucas lit up slightly with hope, though he kept it in check so he wouldn't get his hopes up too much. "How much would that cost?"

"For a custom full arm prosthetic, roughly fifty-thousand lien."

And like that, Lucas's hope faded, there wasn't any way he could afford that. He and his brother barely had a few hundred lien between them since they went straight and left the world of crime behind. He considered it, taking a job. In his head he weighted the options and consequences of it. The one thing that held the most weight was not how he'd see himself, but how his brother would view him. Cyrus had always told him that he was the stronger of the two, despite Cyrus being the better fighter. That, if it wasn't for Lucas having the forethought to get them out, they would've fallen even further into darkness. His decision weighed on his shoulders like a jacket of lead.

Rouge's forces returned triumphant to their base. They had accomplished their goals, despite somewhat heavy losses. Losses which both Rommel and Albus assured the Maiden could be easily recuperated after the next phase of her plan.

The morning after the battle, Rouge's army arrayed themselves in the courtyard of the base. She'd allowed her brave soldiers to rest after the previous day's work. To tend to their wounds and mourn the fallen. They deserved it. The army awaited her arrival as they looked up to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

The maiden strode through the meeting room where she and her officers had planned the attack on Mistral. Waiting for her inside were Albus, Rommel, and the Dusk Twins. All four stood at attention by the glass double doors that led out to the balcony.

As Rouge walked there was a flash in her mind. A blurred image of a person she couldn't entirely recognize. She stumbled, only catching herself on the long meeting table. A warm motherly feeling came over her as she attempted to push herself back to her feet.

"Your grace!" Albus ran over to her, followed closely by her other three allies.

"Are you alright mein lady?" Rommel asked.

Rouge rubbed her forehead as her allies helped her stand, "I'm fine." She shook her head and regained her composure, "let's continue."

Rommel shot Albus a concerned look and despite wearing a mask that covered his face, Albus's eyes gave away the fact that he had a similar look about him. Nonetheless, they followed Rouge out to the balcony to address the army. They were standing at attention awaiting her words.

"You all have done a great thing, "Rouge stated. "You have shown the people of Remnant that their kingdoms are both treacherous and unable to protect them. Not even the military power that is Atlas could. Even as we now speak, the people of Vale are rising against their council and the warhawks of Mistral are calling for retaliation." The maiden paused for a moment and gazed over her army. "Soon, oh so very soon, the Four Kingdoms will be at war for the first time in a century. And, from that war we shall rise. We will show the people that we are their protectors, their allies, and that the Four Kingdoms mean only to further themselves. With the people, we will rise! We will tear down the vile establishments of the kingdoms! We shall burn them to the ground and cleans Remnant of their evil!"

The army below broke out into a thunderous cheer and applause. Rouge basked in their admiration for a few moments. Soaking in all their applause. She lifted her hand and slowly they began to quiet down.

"From the ashes, human and faunus civilization shall be reborn like the phoenix," Rouge continued. "We will rebuild the world anew and better. Where everyone shall have a place regardless of species, ethnicity, faith, or creed! And when that is done, our armies shall march forth and we will rid Remnant of the evil that has plagued our lives and families for generations. We will destroy the Grimm! No longer will you or your families be confined to captivity within city walls. No longer shall you all live in fear of the creatures of the night. Our light will expunge the darkness and we will free ourselves from their bestial tyranny! For that is my plan. That is my will!" The Maiden stretched her arms out wide in a messianic pose.

There was silence. Rouge continued to stand with her arms outstretched and heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her men seemed to not know how to react to this latest proclamation. The though of being able to destroy the Grimm had never crossed their minds before. After all, the Grimm were as natural to Remnant as the plants which grow across the land, the air in which they breath, the water that they drink. To them the Grimm were an ever-present force of nature. Soon however, their faith in the Maiden of Summer showed.

"Deus Vult!" A lone templar cried out.

This was followed by another and then another, until all of Rouge's army were shouting the two words. Deus Vult, an ancient phrase of which the meaning is "god wills it." Rouge's men truly believed in her, they had faith in her. Nay, they revered her. Each of them would happily fight and die for her cause and they have shown it with two simple words.

Soon, the revered cries of "Deus Vult" were replaced with the soldiers chanting her name. "Rouge! Rouge! Rouge!" Continuously they chanted her name. She said nothing and did nothing to stop them. She smiled and waved to her people and then departed the balcony.

As she walked back inside, she looked to Albus and Rommel. "You two, have your men go about their tasks. We march for Mistral in three days' time," she paused for a moment. "Now, we shall win the hearts and minds of the people."

"Yes, mein lady."

"Yes, your grace."

Both men bowed simultaneously and then left to organize their men.

Rouge turned to the dusk twins, "follow me to the brig. I need to speak with Commander Amnsel."

"Yes, my lady," the twins replied in perfect unison.

After giving her speech to her army, Rouge Jet, and Nilah made their way down through her base and to the brig where prisoners were kept. All the cells were empty, save for one. The Summer Maiden tended not to take prisoners of those whom she deemed unworthy of salvation, nor were her troops disobedient all that often.

The cell was guarded by a pair of Albus's Templars. They bowed their heads as Rouge approached them.

"Open the cell," she said.

"Yes, your grace," one of the guards replied and then did as he was told.

Rouge entered, flanked on either side by Jet and Nilah. The chained man in the room stood and bowed his head but said nothing.

"Commander Amnsel," Rouge stated in a low tone. "Do you mean to explain to me why you disobeyed my direct orders not to directly attack civilians?"

The man said nothing.

Rouge walked up to him and pressed him forcefully against the cold stone wall of the cell. Her hand on her sword. "You answer me when I ask you a question."

"I went after Atlesian Military targets," he replied honestly. "It's not my fault there were civilians in the way. You said you understood the concepts of collateral damage and acceptable losses in war."

Rouge didn't break eye contact with the man. But she addressed one of her allies behind her. "Jet, how many soldiers were killed in the commander's strafing run?"

"Five, my lady," he replied apathetically.

"And how many civilians?" She added.

"Over a hundred, we don't have the exact numbers," he said.

Rouge's fiery gaze never left the man. She was furious with his disregard for the lives of noncombatants. He couldn't bear her gaze and looked down to the floor. She wouldn't have it.

"Look at me," she commanded.

He didn't budge.

"Look at me!" She shouted.

He caved and looked the maiden in the eyes. They were glowing, with great wings of light tracing their edges.

"You murdered twenty times the number of the soldiers you killed," she said sternly. "Those are not acceptable losses. We are here to save the people of the world, not kill them. I said I understand acceptable losses and collateral damage, which I do. Those things happen in war. But what you did is inexcusable. Irredeemable."

The man's eyes widened as Rouge stepped away from him and he fell to his hands and knees. He crawled to her feet. "Please my lady, I'm sorry. It was a mistake, a lapse in judgement. Please, my lady, spare me. It'll never happen again."

Rouge paused to think for a moment before addressing him. He was groveling, begging for his life. She sneered. Only those who are truly evil beg for their lives when they know they've committed egregious sins.

"You're right. It will never happen again," she set the man alight with her flames.

Jet and Nilah were unfazed by the sight. The man began rolling around on the ground and screaming in pure agony. The guards were taken by surprise and look terrified at the sight as Rouge walked out past them. They were about to run in and try to put the man out when Rouge addressed them.

"Let him burn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Choices

As Jamie Black walked the streets of downtown Vale, he found they were eerily silent for the early afternoon. Most of the people who would normally be perusing the many shops and restaurants were gathered around the Council Building and City Hall in protest of the attack on Mistral. He would be among the people making his voice heard as well, if it weren't for the one thing, the one person on his mind. His fiancé Ember Haze.

When Jamie arrived at the Vale Airship Docks, he had to push his way through the crowd of people there to see if their loved ones had made it home. But by the time he got through there was no sign of his beloved. He only knew she was there because he had asked one of the Atlesian medics who was onboard the transport if they'd seen her, to which they confirmed she was on board. He knew Ember, with all that was good and flawed about her, he knew where she'd be. The same place she always went when she was upset, out to get hammered, or both.

A long line of motorcycles was parked outside the biker bar, at least a dozen. Hawk's Saloon was the name of the establishment. It was a rowdy place, somewhere where you could have a drink and engage in some fisticuffs afterwards. Jamie had come to know the owner of the establishment as he'd come to pick up his fiancé more than once after she'd drunk herself into a haze and beaten up a biker gang or two.

Jamie opened the door of the saloon and to his left a large burley man crashed through the window. He looked to him as the man groaned in pain and passed out.

He sighed, "here goes nothing."

Jaime entered the building and was immediately tackled to the ground, a chair smashing to pieces against the wall where he'd once been standing. The person who tackled him was Hawk Redwing, the owner of this establishment. She had a tall neon green mohawk, her head shaved to stubble on the sides. With that she also had a golden nose ring, black lipstick and eyeshadow, and her bare arms were tattooed heavily from shoulder to wrist. She also wore a zipped sleeveless black leather jacket with metal stubs strewn about it, with tattered blue-jeans underneath black leather chaps.

The two sat up behind the overturned table they were now behind. They quickly ducked their heads and covered their eyes as a heavy bottle shattered against the rim of the table and showered them in glass shards.

Hawk picked up the bottle and inspected it. She sighed and peaked over the table while displaying the broken bottle, "stay away from the top shelf! This stuff's expensive dammit!"

"Thanks for that Hawk," Jamie said as he brushed shards of glass out of his brown hair.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a serious tone. "Yo, you think you can get your girl to stop tearing up my bar?"

"Doesn't this sorta thing happen here regularly?" Jamie retorted.

"Well… yea… But this is something else," Hawk replied.

Two large men charged Ember. She redirected the first man's momentum and sent him stumbling away. The second, she swept his legs from under him and chopped her hand into his sternum, sending him crashing to the ground.

Another man smashed a stool over Ember's back causing her to stumble forward, but her aura dampened the blow. He attacked Ember once more, this time using the broken off legs of that same stool.

The huntress caught his makeshift weapons as he swung them down upon her. She wrenched them from his hands and headbutt him in the forehead. He fell over unconscious and she staggered, the bandages about her head coming a bit loose.

She was caught off guard and the first man who'd attacked her. He landed a heavy jab to her right jaw. Ember stumbled back, catching herself on the bar behind her. She quickly spun around to face her assailant and held up her hand, nonverbally asking for a second to catch her breath.

The man obliged and Ember proceeded to grab a bottle of rum from behind the bar. Her eyes met with the bartender who was hiding behind the countertop, fear filled him for a moment, but he was relieved when the drunken boxer looked away. She pulled the bottle's cork out with her teeth and spat it to the ground. She then took a hearty chug of the citrusy alcoholic liquid.

She slammed the bottle onto the bar and stepped forward from it, taking her 'proper' drunken stance. She beckoned her opponent to attack.

"Don't do it dude," Jamie said under his breath as he watched the fight.

The man charged Ember. She caught him by the wrist as he threw a punch and proceeded to throw him over her shoulder and into the shelves of alcohol behind the bar. With a great crash the bottles fell to the ground and shattered, spilling out their contents all over the stained wooden floors. The man groaned when he hit the ground.

The look Hawk had on her face after this was like something had died a little inside of her. She looked to Jamie, "you're paying for this."

He didn't look at her, "yea, send me the bill when you get it."

Jamie stood from behind the table as the fighting had seemed to die down. He approached his wife- t- be and grasped her softly on the shoulder. But Ember's adrenalin was still pumping strong. She whipped around, knocking his hand from her shoulder and grabbed him by the throat.

Her eyes went wide with realization. "Jamie?" The stench of alcohol lingered on her breath.

"Hey there Em," He replied with a nervous smile.

She let go of his neck as her arm and body went limp from exhaustion. As she fell, Jamie grabbed her and made sure she didn't hit the ground with any notable force. Ember buried her face into her husband-to-be's chest and began balling her eyes out. Jamie said nothing and just held her comfortingly tight.

Back at the hospital where Ruby was, her wife and daughter had stayed the night with her. It had been a while since the three of them were truly together and they'd wanted to make that time last for as long as they could. At least until the doctors cleared Ruby to return home. It was still hard though, seeing the once prolific huntress that was Ruby Rose in her current state. Bianca still beat herself up about what happened to her mother, but slowly she began to accept that it wasn't entirely her fault. Though, she still does blame herself a little.

Bianca had made her way to the hospital's cafeteria to fetch some breakfast for her parents and herself. It was a ways away, but not incredibly far. As she made her way through the maze of halls and corridors she glanced into an open and froze in her tracks. Lying unconscious on the bed was Cyrus, her partner. She entered the room quietly, her hands fidgeting nervously at her sides.

She looked down upon him. Bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders, concentrating around where his right arm used to be. She pressed her hands to her face as she began to cry, saturating her palms in the saline drops. She hated herself for what happened to him. First her mother sacrificed herself to save her and then she failed at doing the same for someone she loved as well. At this rate she believed she wouldn't be able to help any of her loved ones or save their lives if the situation called for it.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!?" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

Bianca turned to see her teammate Lucas stomp into the room, closing and locking the door behind himself. The look on his face was full of nothing but anger and contempt for his team leader.

Bianca wiped the tears from her face, "Lucas… I-I'm…"

She didn't get to finish what she'd said as he coldcocked her across the chin, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Shock filled Bianca's body as she pushed herself to a kneeling position. Her hand was pressed against the spot where Lucas's fist had connected with her chin.

"Lu…"

"Shut up!" Lucas shouted. "You're not going to guilt trip me with your whole 'I'm not good enough, woe is me' bullshit!"

Lucas breathed heavy and angrily as he looked down up his team leader. She said nothing to him, staying quiet as he had ordered her to do. In her mind she knew he was right; she had no room to speak as it was her fault Cyrus was in the condition he was.

"You're a disgrace," he said with a finger in her face. "You know you're every bit as good as anyone else training to be a huntsman. But your goddammed pessimistic attitude is what holds you back. That's why my brother lost his arm!"

"I… I tried…" she replied timidly.

"Bull fucking shit you tried!" Lucas shouted in response. "If you really put everything you had into saving him you could've! But you didn't. If you really cared about my brother, you would've thrown yourself in front of that woman's blade…Just like your mother did for you."

Lucas reached down and grabbed Bianca by her bicep, aggressively yanking her to her feet. She didn't protest his harsh treatment of her.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Alyssa," Lucas glowered at Bianca. "I don't want to see or talk to either of you ever again. Especially you. If I do, I'll kill you myself. Is that clear?"

Bianca looked to the ground and nodded to Lucas's words.

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I gut you here and now," he commanded.

Bianca did as he said and promptly left the room. She looked back to see Lucas looking down over Cyrus, his fists clenched and full of anger. With a loud cry he punched the wall. His aura shimmered, dampening the impact to his knuckles but it still left a dent in the drywall. She closed the door as he glanced to see her still standing in the doorway.

Bianca quickly shut the door and ran as Lucas looked at her. She raced through the halls of the hospital, nearly knocking down several people on her way back to her mother's room. Her chin was throbbing from where she'd been punched, and was undoubtably bruised, but the tears streaming down her face didn't stem from any physical pain. Lucas hated her. Not only had she failed to save one of her teammates, but now another hated her because of it. She felt she was a failure as a leader. A failure as a friend. She began to think that maybe Alyssa hated her too because of this. If she did, she wouldn't blame her. Team BLAC was no more and it was all her fault.

Bianca approached the door to the room her parents were in. Ruby was still lying in the hospital bed, her nonfunctional legs covered by the plain white blanket the nurses had given her. Weiss on the other hand was sitting in a chair adjacent to the bed. The two were talking, they looked happy. Seeing them this way made Bianca's mood lighten a little, but it couldn't entirely overcome her self-hatred.

Ruby and Weiss looked over to Bianca as she entered the room. Her somber expression wasn't lost on them. "Are you ok honey?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine," Bianca lied.

Ruby and Weiss looked to one another. They didn't for a second believe nothing was up. They quickly looked back to their daughter, stern yet soft expressions graced their faces.

"Bianca, sweetie," Ruby stated. "We're your parents. We know when you're lying to us. Besides, that welt on your chin gives it away, whatever you're hiding."

Bianca looked away from her parents and put a hand on where her teammate had punched her. "Lucas punched me. He said what happened to Cyrus was my fault, that it should've been me, not him to have gotten hurt or… died."

"That boy did what now?" Weiss's voice lowered to a growl; her question completely rhetorical. Weiss may have been the least intimidating of the whole of the former Team RWBY, but when someone threatened or attacker her daughter, she turned into a mama bear. Afterall, the Grimm hath no fury like a mother protecting her child.

Ruby placed a hand on one of her wife's balled fists. "Honey, please calm down."

Weiss unballed her fists and took a deep breath, "I'm still going to give that boy a piece of my mind whenever I see him."

"He also said he'd kill me if he ever saw me again," Bianca added.

At this Weiss just about jumped from her seat. She was only stopped by Ruby's iron grip on her hand. There was fire in her icy eyes. Had she had Myrtenaster with her, this hospital would've become a warzone. She sat back down and crossed her arms in anger.

"Weiss, you need to stay calm," Ruby said. "We need to be here for our daughter. This is going to be a tough time for her. Do you remember when our team broke up after the fall."

"We never fought among ourselves because of that," Weiss stated. "Not even Yang and Blake fought, and their partnership was hit the most by it."

"You have a point," Ruby conceded. "But we don't need to act rashly. They're children and they just went through a very traumatic experience, just like we did."

Weiss sighed. "Yea, you're right."

Ruby and Weiss looked to their daughter and urged her to come to them. They gripped their daughter in a tight embrace. The hug was long and full of love, the love the two mothers had for their daughter.

"We're here for you sweetie, you can come to us if you ever need to talk about something." Ruby said.

"Yea," Weiss added. "And please try not to hide things from us in the future."

Bianca hugged her mothers a little tighter. "Ok," she said softly.

There was a knock at the door behind them. The family turned to see a doctor enter the room. He was about Ruby and Weiss's age, maybe a little older. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back later if you'd like."

Ruby chuckled a little, "you're fine doctor. Please, come in."

The doctor approached the three women as Weiss and Bianca took their seats in a pair of chairs next to Ruby's bed. He looked down at his large scroll before speaking.

"Mrs. Rose, I feel it's time to discuss your options going forward."

"And what would those be?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, given the seriousness of your injuries you have two options." The doctor paused and held out his scroll, projecting a three-dimensional x-ray of Ruby's lower spine. "Option one is the simplest procedure. We'd go into your back and remove the damaged vertebrae and spinal cords and implant cybernetic replacements. With a short adjustment period of about three to six weeks you'll be able to not only walk, but also run, jog, exercise, all that."

Ruby and Weiss seemed happy about this news, but it came with a catch as the doctor soon explained.

"However, you won't be able to put a great amount of physical exertion on these cybernetics for a long period of time. If you choose this option, I'm afraid you'll have to retire from your duties as a huntress."

The room went a bit cold at this revelation, but the silence was cut by Weiss. "What about the second option?"

"The second option if much more complex," he said as he projected a three-dimensional outline of a human body from his scroll. "Keeping it brief, it involves the complete amputation of Mrs. Rose's lower half and its replacement with cybernetics and robotic prosthetics. With this option you'd be able to resume your duties as a huntress after a two to four month adjustment period."

Bianca, Weiss, and the doctor looked to Ruby as she milled over her options. Either way she would get to walk again. But only one option would allow her to continue living her dream as a huntress. The last twenty-five years of her life had been a great adventure, from her time at Beacon, to saving the world, and then finishing her training and becoming what she dreamed of. She thought of all the adventures she'd been on with all the friends she'd made. But then she thought of those she'd lost on those adventures, to this life she lived. She thought of her mother and how she never got to know her, and how her death affected Yang and their father. Not many Huntsmen get to retire and live peacefully. A lot die in the line of duty, and many more are mentally scarred for the rest of their lives from the things they've seen. Ruby was lucky to only have physical scars up to this point.

She nodded for a moment as she collected her thoughts and came to a decision. "I'll go with the first option."

Bianca leaned forward, "mom, are you sure?"

"Yes," Ruby replied with a light, yet confident tone. "I've spent most of my life fighting to protect others. To protect those I love, not caring for a second what happens to me. That's the very reason I'm in this situation now. I'd do it all again too. The last twenty years of my life have been some of the most rewarding times for me, but I turned forty while I was in a coma and I'm not getting any younger." She looked to her daughter and then her wife, "I think it's time to hang up Crescent Rose."

"Very well," the doctor nodded. "Now, I understand that your brother-in-law, Mr. Whitley Schnee will be covering the cost of the operation plus your hospital bills correct?"

"Yes," Ruby said.

Bianca sat up a moment, hearing that her Uncle Whitley was paying for her mother's operation gave her and idea that brought hope and life back into her heart.

"Alright," the doctor typed something down in his scroll. "We'll begin the operation in two days' time. Does that work for you?"

Ruby nodded.

"Ok, I'll leave you three alone now."

"Thank you, doctor," Weiss said.

After the doctor left the room, Bianca stood and began to leave as well gaining the attention of her parents.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Ruby asked.

"I need to make a call," Bianca replied. "Do either of you know where the CCT room is?"

"Head down the hall to your right, it'll be on your first left," Weiss said.

Bianca followed her mother's directions and soon arrived at the hospital's CCT room. She sat down at an empty terminal and typed in the number of the person she wished to call. After a few moments a man a few years younger than her mother Weiss answered. He was clean shaven with neatly groomed hair was just as white as hers and he possessed a similar eye color as well. Most of his clothing was cut off by the edges of the screen, but Bianca could make out that he was wearing an icy blue suit jacket with a matching dress shirt and a white tie.

"Ah, hello there Bianca! How's my favorite niece doing today?" The man said.

"Hey Uncle Whitley," Bianca smiled. "It's nice to see you, how've you and your family been?

"We've been doing great," he replied. "Your Aunt Ada is away on a business trip at the moment and your cousin Bernadotte is currently at school. But anyway, did you want to talk about something or were you just calling to say hi?"

"Actually, there was something I'd like to ask you," Bianca said. "But first, I just wanted to thank you for offering to pay for my mother's operation and hospital bills."

"It was no problem," Whitley waved his hand nonchalantly. "Ruby is family after all. And I'd do anything for my family."

"Even so, thank you uncle." Bianca said.

"Now, what is it you wanted to ask of me Bianca?" Whitley inquired.

"Well, during the attack on Haven," Bianca paused as she remembered that horrid night. Like a waking nightmare it flooded back to her mind. She had to take a moment to compose herself.

"Are you alright?" Whitley asked as his niece sat silent.

"Sorry, just spaced out for a moment," Bianca said. "What I was trying to say was that during the attack on Haven, one of my friends got badly hurt…"

A few hours had past since Lucas's confrontation with his former team leader. His anger had subsided for the most part as he watched the tv across from his brother's bed. Lucas pondered his verbal and physical assault on Bianca for a while as part of him seemed to feel guilty for it. In his mind he knew himself to be right, that she'd given up on saving his brother, but he couldn't help but feel conflicted by his disdain for her. Then there was his partner, Alyssa. He'd cut ties with her as well. Before Alyssa came to the defense of her cousin against him, Lucas had considered Alyssa to be his best friend, the two had bonded and become close over their time on Team BLAC. He wanted to be angry with her as much as he was with Bianca. He wanted that anger without the sickening feeling of guilt that came with it. Why would he of all people right now feel guilty? It wasn't his own fault that Cyrus was hurt.

Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by a light rustling next to him. He saw his brother push himself to a sitting position with his left arm, groaning a bit as he moved. Lucas quickly jumped to his feet to help Cyrus to a sitting position.

"Whoa there Cyrus, take it easy now," Lucas said.

Cyrus groaned lightly, "how long was I out for?"

"A few days," Lucas replied. "But listen to me for a second. Now, don't freak out but you were hurt bad…"

Cyrus glanced from his brother to where his right arm had once been when he noticed he couldn't feel it. He stared at the stump upon his shoulder for a moment as Lucas prepared himself to try and calm his brother down for the impending freak out.

Cyrus sighed and then looked back to his brother. He smirked at Lucas, "tis but a scratch."

"A scrat…!" Lucas rolled his eyes and buried his face into his palm, "did you seriously just quote Motley Python and the Sacred Relic?"

"I could have quoted Life of Briar too, but this one was a better fit," Cyrus said with a giant smirk. "Even so, we always should look on the bright side of life."

"God dammit Cyrus!" Lucas raised his voice. "This isn't something to make jokes about!"

"Hey, calm down bro." Cyrus said. "Would you rather me make jokes or be freaking the fuck out right now? Because this is the only thing keeping that from happening."

"I want you to take this seriously," Lucas stated.

"I am taking this seriously… In my own way," Cyrus replied.

Lucas sighed, "whatever. I'm just glad you're alive."

There was a brief silence between the brothers as they were happy they got to see one another again. Lucas had been in a dark place since his brother was on death's door, but now that he was awake and mostly well he was happy.

"So… did Bianca and Alyssa make it out of Mistral ok?" Cyrus asked.

Lucas looked away from his brother as his expression soured and his fists balled tight. All were noticed by Cyrus.

Before Lucas could find a way to change the subject, one of the doctors walked into the room. A middle-aged woman with brown hair and golden eyes. "Oh, Mr. Grey, you're awake. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little sore, and my right side feels a bit lighter than normal," he said with a joking tone.

Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed at his brother's continued humor at the situation, all the while the doctor took notes down in her scroll.

"Any pain in your right shoulder?" She asked, ignoring his joke.

"No," Cyrus replied.

"That's good," she said.

"Did you come to check up on my brother or is there anything else you need doctor?" Lucas interjected.

"Yes actually," the doctor said. She pulled up some information on her scroll, "it seems you two have friends in high places. A Mr. Whitley Schnee, the Owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, has offered to cover your medical expenses including the cost of a prosthetic arm."

"Whitly Schnee…" Cyrus pondered the name for a moment. "Oh! That's Bianca's uncle. Lucky us!" Cyrus looked to Lucas. His brother subtly sneered at Bianca's name. Cyrus looked back to the doctor, "can you give us a minute please?"

"Of course," she said with a nod.

After she'd left the room Cyrus looked to Lucas. "Hey man, are you ok? You seem upset about something. What happened while I was out?"

Lucas turned away from Cyrus, "we don't need their money."

"Dude, it's Bianca. She's probably blaming herself for this right now, not that she should." Cyrus motioned to his missing arm. "Besides, you know how rich people are with their money; she probably had to grovel and beg her uncle to help us."

"We. Don't. Need it." Lucas stated.

"How much did they say a replacement arm would cost?" Cyrus inquired.

"Fifty thousand," Lucas said quietly.

"Yea, and do either of us have fifty grand laying around? No, we don't," he said condescendingly. "Not even Sonny has that kind of spare cash. So how are you going to pay for…" Cyrus's eyes widened. "Lucas, you weren't thinking of what I think you are, are you?"

"I've already got a meeting scheduled with Junior Xiong." Lucas said. "He needs a job done and is willing to pay handsomely for it."

"Lucas you can't," Cyrus said.

He turned back towards his brother, "it's the only way Cyrus!"

"No, it's not!" Cyrus shouted back. "Bianca just got her uncle to…"

"I'm not taking any money from her or her family when she's the one who got you put in here in the first place!" Lucas yelled.

Cyrus sat up. He was stunned by his brother's words, "you don't believe that, do you?"

Lucas was silent.

"You know damn well she tries her hardest to protect her friends," Cyrus continued. "Besides, that woman we were fighting was more powerful than any of us could handle. I doubt we could've taken her even if we were fully trained huntsmen. She could've died."

"Then she should have," Lucas sneered.

"Get out," Cyrus said sternly.

Lucas turned to walk out of the room, his expression was one of complete and utter contempt for this whole situation. He said nothing to his brother as he made his way out of the room.

"And send the doctor in if you see her!" Cyrus shouted. "I'm taking that offer whether you like it or not!"

Lucas slammed to door as he left the room.


	3. Very late update

Hello dear readers. Many of you have probably been wondering where I've been and why I haven't been posting any chapters of Volume 3 of RWBY BLAC. Well, the reason for that is shortly after I posted chapter two, my computer wigged out on me and wouldn't turn on, and it was discovered in the diagnostic that part of the issue was that my hard drive had died. Unfortunately I didn't have my files backed up (like a dummy) and I lost all my story files. I had up to chapter 6 fully completed and was roughly half way through chapter 7 when it happened.

Now, I would have immediately set about rewriting them, but it also happened that i started classes at my university around that time as well, so most of my time I'd usually be writing is being taken up by class and homework. Unlike many stories and authors I've seen on this site, I'm not stopping writing, nor am I giving up on this story. This is a passion project of mine and I will see it through to the end no matter how long it takes.

Again, I'm very sorry about the delay, but just think of this as waiting for George R. R. Martin to drop a new chapter of the latest GoT novel. This kind of delay is truly something I tired to avoid when I took into account when and how I'm going to write, but the issue with my computer was a curve-ball I didn't see coming. Please bear with me through this and again, I promise you that I will continue this story.

Also, this update will be deleted once I upload chapter 3 of the story.


End file.
